Jefferson County, Texas
Jefferson County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 252,273. Major roads Interstate 10 US Route 69 US Route 90 US Route 96 US Route 287 Texas State Highway 73 Texas State Highway 82 Texas State Highway 87 Texas State Highway 105 Texas State Highway 124 Texas State Highway 326 Texas State Highway 347 Spur 93 Spur 136 Spur 215 Spur 380 Geography Adjacent counties/parishes Cameron Parish, Louisiana (east) Hardin County (north) Orange County (northeast) Liberty County (northwest) Chambers County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 42.75% White (107,846) 34.10% Black or African American (86,025) 18.53% Hispanic or Latino (46,746) 4.62% Other (11,656) 16.1% (40,615) of Jefferson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Jefferson County's Pokemon theft and murder rates are among the highest in Texas. Official tallies will be rounded up as soon as possible. Pokemon Communities Cities Beaumont - 118,296 Bevil Oaks - 1,274 China - 1,160 Groves - 16,144 Nederland - 17,547 Nome - 588 Port Arthur - 53,818 Port Neches - 13,040 Taylor Landing - 228 CDPs Central Gardens - 4,347 Fannett - 2,252 Unincorporated communities Atreco Beauxart Gardens Cheek Dowling Hamshire LaBelle Viterbo Westbury West Port Arthur Climate Fun facts * Historically in terms of Pokemon theft and murder rates, Jefferson has almost always been second-highest in East Texas and Southeast Texas, always behind Harris. * Air service in the Beaumont/Port Arthur metro is provided by Jack Brooks Regional Airport. * In 1993 and again in 2004, Fannett was the center of a controversy over the naming of Jap Road (now Boondocks Road). The road had been named in the early 20th century to honor immigrant rice farmer Yoshio Mayumi. However, the meaning of the word "Jap" had changed over time, transforming an honor into an ethnic slur. * China and Nome are known to be speed traps, so take extra caution driving along that stretch of US 90. * Although these days, it is a swing county, Jefferson is historically one of Texas' more reliably Democrat-leaning counties, even voting against Ronald Reagan twice. * The economy of the county is based primarily on petroleum refining; the production and processing of petrochemicals, bio-fuels and other chemicals; the fabrication of steel and steel products; shipping activity; the manufacture of wood, pulp, food and feed products; agriculture; and health care services. The County continues to diversify its economic base as evidenced by the increase of jobs in the services and government sectors. The county is also home to the largest military off-load port in the world, and also by deep-water ports located at Beaumont, Port Arthur, Orange, and Sabine Pass. The Sabine Neches Waterway provides deep-water access to ocean-going vessels, which are served by public ports within Jefferson County. The waterway is the 3rd largest port in the US by tonnage. * Several large projects are in construction, permitting, and development for the area and Jefferson County continues to work with other taxing entities to create a business environment conducive to this growth. These include such notables as Lucite, Air Products, Vitol, Golden Pass Products, OCI, Exxon Mobil, Golden Pass LNG, and Sempra Energy. * The resurgence in U. S. oil and gas exploration and production has made the county the place of choice for those industrial sectors seeking to exploit opportunities to profit from historically low priced energy commodities. Category:Texas Counties